Sakura
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Hasta donde llega el rencor y el odio, cuando la persona que amas te es infiel? ANTI-SASUKE, ANTI-SAKURA, OoC y Bashing


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto.**_

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar y asesinato, ademas de OcC y Bashing...**_

El acaricio las mejillas de su pequeña niña. Sus cabellos rubios estaban revueltos, mientras dormía plácidamente.

Junto a la cama había un sofá y sentada sobre él, estaba una joven peli rosa. Ella miro con una mueca de desprecio a su ex esposo, ese maldito borracho. Se alegraba de haberlo dejado y ahora estaba con un verdadero hombre, aunque claro le permitía ver a la bebe, era su hija después de todo.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren a la niña de papa! Que preciosa es mi nena, verte así dormidita, no puedo creer que el tiempo vuele rápido… ¡Ahora tienes dos años! Papi está orgulloso de ti…- El dio un beso a Kushina, para después beber todo el contenido de su cerveza.

-Bien, Naruto es hora de que te largues…- La joven se levanto, pero él se lo impidió, golpeándola con el puño cerrado.

-¡Siéntate perra! ¡Si te vuelves a mover, te voy a partir la madre!- El la arrojo al suelo, mientras ella gritaba y un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Está bien!- Accedió aterrada, el siempre había sido así, tan agresivo. Se levanto tambaleante.

-No me hagas despertar a mi bebe, ella no necesita ver lo que voy a hacer… ¡DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITA PUTA! ¿Porque siempre me haces gritarte?- El se acerco a centímetros de su cara, mientras la arrinconaba en la pared.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Solo dejarme y amarlo como si nada? Oh… ¿Cual es el problema Sakura? ¿Grito muy fuerte para ti? ¡Muy mal, perra! ¡Finalmente me vas a oír esta vez!- La pelirrosa lanzaba gritos de terror y entre mas lo hacía, Naruto avivaba el odio y el rencor contra esa mujer que lo había traicionado con su mejor amigo. Sin más recordó lo que vio.

_El llego cansado de su trabajo, solo quería estar con su familia. Naruto trataba de cambiar su vida por amor a ellas , despues de un infancia terrible al lado de su padre . Cuando entro a la casa encontró a la niña llorando en la cuna, pero de su esposa ni sus luces. De repente escucho en el cuarto de lavado unos sonidos extraños, entreabrió la puerta y allí estaban esos desgraciados apareándose como perros. Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura mientras lamia su esbelto cuello, haciéndola gemir de placer. Algo sintió que se quebró dentro de su alma, lo habían traicionado las únicas personas que tenía en el mundo .Apretó los puños y se alejo de allí, no sin antes tomar a Kushina. Vago durante varias horas, después de las diez de la noche regreso a su casa. Afuera había un auto patrulla, cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta de que su esposa había llamado a la policía, pues creyó que se habían robado a la bebe._

-Al principio, fingí que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada… ¿Quisiste alejarme de tu vida? ¡De acuerdo! Pero no para que el ocupe mi lugar, ¿acaso estas demente? ¡Este sofá, este televisor, toda la maldita casa es mía!- Grito el rubio, mientras destrozaba las cosas con ira.

- ¿Como carajos le permitiste dormir en nuestra cama? ¡Míralo, Sakura! ¡Mira a tu esposo ahora!- Naruto abrió la puerta del closet, revelando el cuerpo inerte de quien fuera su mejor amigo cuando estaba con vida. Sakura se cubrió el rostro con terror.

-¡No!- Aumento el llanto.

-¡Te dije que lo vieras! ¿Ya no es tan "hot" verdad? Pequeño patán.- El rubio pateo el rostro de Sasuke con odio.

_Lo había ido a buscar a su negocio, Sasuke estaba solo._

_Sakura y el tenían apenas dos días viviendo juntos. _

_El rubio se paro enfrente del Uchiha, quien era un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos de color azabache. Era viudo, su esposa había muerto bajo extrañas circunstancias._

_-¡Necesitamos hablar, amigo!- Dijo Naruto, mientras que en su chaqueta guardada una afilada navaja._

_-Bien, ¿ de que quieres hablar?- Pregunto con indiferencia, sabía que era un celoso, pero Sakura ahora estaba con él y por ende, era su "esposa"._

_-Todo está bien, veo que ya vas a cerrar… Te llevo a tu casa, así podremos hablar en el camino, respecto a Sakura y a mi hija…- Sasuke dudo, pero al fin y al cabo eran amigos, claro, cierto es que el ya estaba con la pelirrosa desde antes, practicando los menesteres de una pareja casada. Cosa que Naruto nunca supo, y agradecía al cielo que esto no hubiera sido así, sino el ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra._

_Durante el trayecto, hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Despues de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la casa que el rubio había compartido con ella, con Sakura. _

_Sasuke le ofreció una cerveza muy quitado de la pena, justo cuando abrió la nevera Naruto lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente. _

_Pasaron varios minutos para cuando recobro el conocimiento , quiso moverse pero algo se lo impedía. Con horror descubrió que estaba atado en la sala de la casa, mientras su "amigo" lo miraba con sus ojos azules inyectados con odio._

_-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Crees que no sabía que tu y esa maldita ramera me estaban traicionando?- Le grito molesto, mientras que Sasuke abría sus ojos desmesuradamente y trataba en vano de moverse._

_-¡Estás loco!- Le dijo el joven que yacía en el suelo. _

_-Tal vez… ¡Oh! ¿Este es tu pequeño Obito? ¿No es verdad?- Se acerco a la chimenea en donde estaba el portarretratos de su hijo de cuatro a__ñ__os, el Uchiha lo vio con terror, ahora temía por el bienestar de su hijo._

_-¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo maldito!- Amenazo al Uzumaki._

_-No te preocupes te alegrara saber, que se encontraran en el mas allá…- Dicho esto se acerco y apretó su cuello con fuerza, el rubio estaba en éxtasis, ver morir a ese cabron le traía una amplia satisfacción._

Sakura se armo de valor…

-¿Porque estás haciendo esto?- Pregunto.

-¡Cállate el pinche hocico!- El le grito viéndola con furia.

-¡Estas borracho! ¡Jamás llegaras a ningún lugar con esto!- Estaba asustada, el se acerco y cerro su mano con fuerza alrededor de su brazo, lastimándola.

-¿Crees que me importa un carajo? ¡Vamos a dar un paseo, perra!- La llevo casi a rastras rumbo al auto.

-¡No!- Ella trato de zafarse, pero el joven la abofeteo.

-¡Siéntate enfrente!- Ordeno y la subió al auto de un empujón.

-¡No puedo dejar a Kushina sola! ¿Qué tal si despierta?- Dijo ella con preocupación, mientras se alejaban de la casa, desde que el la golpeara no había parado de llorar.

-Regresaremos enseguida, bueno, yo lo hare, pues tu vendrás en el portaequipajes…- Algo en su mirada le causo temor.

_Por tanto tiempo perra, me has hecho mal…_

_No puedo seguir viviendo…_

_En este mundo sin ti…_

-¡Realmente me jodiste, Sakura! ¡Realmente hiciste un numero conmigo! Nunca supiste que yo te engañara, pensé que íbamos bien, es una mierda…- Naruto comenzó a llorar.

-Yo te amo- Dijo al fin la peli rosa. Una patrulla pasó a su lado, mientras varios autos más lo rebasaban, pero no le tomo importancia a lo dicho por ella.

-¡Oh! Dios mi cerebro se está acelerando…- Se llevo una mano a la frente con molestia.

-Yo te amo- Volvió a repetir la mujer, mientras encendía el radio.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Naruto con desesperación, mientras golpeaba el aparato, en un vago intento de destruirlo si era posible. -¿Crees que es una broma? Hay un niño de cuatro años muerto en la sala de tu casa, con un corte en la garganta. ¡Jaja! ¿Acaso crees que estoy mintiendo?- Estaba actuando como un lunático.

-¡No!- Ella estaba muy asustada de imaginarse al pequeño hijo de su amante, pero no dudaba que Naruto le estuviera mintiendo acerca de esto. ¿Cómo pudo?

-Lo amabas, ¿no es cierto?- El Uzumaki le pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-¡NO! - Sakura trato de negar lo que indudablemente era cierto, ella amaba a Sasuke.

-¡Mierda! ¡Puta, no te atrevas a mentirme!- De repente un camión de carga se situó a su lado.-¿Cual es el maldito problema de este tipo? ¡Vete al carajo, pendejo! ¡Sí! ¡Muérdeme!- Le grito mientras le hacia señas obscenas con los dedos. El camionero lo rebaso.

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! ¿Porque no te gusto? ¿Piensas que soy feo, no es verdad?- El la miro con furia.

-!No es eso!- Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, era verdad.

-!No! Tu piensas que soy feo!- El recordó lo que le decía al perro maldito de su amante, que él era un ser grotesco, diferente a ese que estaba en esos momentos con ella, teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

-!Nene, por favor!- Trato de llevar la dirección de la conversación por otro rumbo.

-¡Alejate de mí, no me toques! ¡TE ODIO! ¡JURO POR DIOS QUE TE ODIO! Oh, Dios mio te amo… ¿Cómo carajos pudiste hacerme esto a mí?- Naruto lloraba preso del odio y del dolor de que su esposa lo haya traicionado tan vilmente.

-¡Lo siento!- Sakura se llevo las manos a la cara, siendo lo único que atino a decirle, una simple disculpa. Probablemente Kushina ya había despertado, pero a donde iban? Se estaban alejando de la ciudad, además era muy noche, que pretendía? Abandonarla allí a su suerte o acaso…

-¿COMO CARAJOS PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MI?- Pregunto mientras continuaba conduciendo en esa carretera que no tendría fin.

_Por tanto tiempo perra, me has hecho mal…_

_No puedo seguir viviendo…_

_En este mundo sin ti…_

Se estaciono en un despoblado, el bajo y llego a abrirle la puerta a la mujer, que estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento del auto, asustada.

-¡Vamos! ¡ BAJATE!- Ordeno.

-¡No puedo, tengo miedo!- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¡Dije que te bajes, perra!- El estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Suelta mi cabello! Por favor nene, no hagas esto… Te amo, mira podemos tomar a Kushina e irnos lejos de aquí…- Fue una última petición, creyendo que él podría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Jodete! Tú nos hiciste esto, ¡es tu culpa! Oh Dios mío, estoy perdiéndome. ¡Tranquilízate Naruto! Hey, ¿ recuerdas cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Kiba y estabas tan borracha, que vomitaste encima de Lee? Eso fue divertido, ¿no?- El miro sus ojos verdes, que derramaban lagrimas sin parar.

-Si- Contesto mientras lo miraba confundida.

-FUE DIVERTIDO, NO?- Volvió a preguntarle y ella comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras salía del auto.

-¡SI!- Le dio la razón.

-Entonces todo tiene sentido, no? Tu esposo y tú tienen una pelea, ambos tratan de agarrar un cuchillo, durante el forcejeo él se rebana la garganta…- El hizo un ademan sobre su propio cuello.

-¡No!- Grito Sakura.

-Espera, se pone mejor… Mientras eso pasa el pequeño Obito, se despierta y tu, asustada le cortas el cuello, para después hacer lo mismo contigo. Y ahora es doble homicidio y un suicido, sin necesidad de nota…- El finalizo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!- Al imaginarse eso, pudo deducir que ya no tendría escapatoria.

-Debí haberlo sabido, desde que comenzaste a actuar extraña, pudimos haber sido… ¡HEY! ¿A dónde vas?- De improviso la pelirrosa comenzó a correr, tenía que huir de las garras de ese loco.

-¡Por favor, alguien que me ayude!- Gritaba desesperada y su corazón latía a mil, amenazándole con salirse del pecho, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Sakura! No puedes escapar de mi, solo somos nosotros dos. ¡No hay nadie más! ¡Lo estás haciendo más difícil para ti!- El corría rápidamente a pesar de estar borracho, la joven no quería ni voltear, pero por un momento lo hizo, ya le estaba dando alcance. Cerrió los ojos y saco fuerza para aumentar la carrera, pero tropezó con unas rocas. "!Oh! Dios mío, por favor… ¡Que alguien me ayude!" Pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del suéter que traía puesto e intentaba levantarse torpemente.

-Jaja… ¡Te atrape!- Le dijo mientras se subía sobre ella, presionándola contra el suelo.

-¡Aaaah! !Por favor! ! Auxiliooo!- Gritaba desesperada, anhelaba que alguien la escuchara y la salvara de esa bestia.

-Vamos, grita, yo lo hare junto contigo: ¡AAAH! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEE! ¿No lo entiendes, perra? Nadie te escucha, ahora callate la maldita boca y toma lo que te mereces… ¡Se supone que tu deberias amarme a MI!- Lentamente le acerco la hoja de la navaja a la yugular, sus ojos verdes lo miraban desorbitados y con terror, los de el carecian de brillo, era como si hubiera muerto por dentro…

Un ser sin alma.

Sakura sintio un dolor agudo y un sabor amargo que toco su lengua . La sangre volvia a brotar, pero esta vez era abundante, sentia cansancio… Tenia su vista fija en el rostro de aquel hombre que alguna vez amo. Ahora solo reflejaba odio, venganza y un instinto asesino que hacia presa de el. Alguien llego a la mente de la peli rosa. "Kushina, mi querida kushina…"

-¡SANGRA PERRA! ¡SANGRA!- Naruto gritaba, mientras veia morir a Sakura, quien poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

_Por tanto tiempo perra, me has hecho mal…_

_No puedo seguir viviendo…_

_En este mundo sin…_

_**Disclaimer: Este fanfic esta basado en la cancion de Eminem "Kim"**_

_**Nota importante: No se que quiere decir la cancion, solo la traduje a lo que yo se… Jejeje**_

_**Espero que les guste y si no, pues que pena... Jojojo**_

_**¡Ah! Por cierto, no soy Anti-Sakura ni Anti-Mango, quiero decir… Anti-Sasuke… **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
